


LEMON - Training with Heichou [LevixReader]

by Barbychan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbychan/pseuds/Barbychan
Summary: Hey guys - as always, I just uploaded here a chapter with lemon/smut since deviantArt wouldn't let me do that.Check out the story from the beginning if you're curious about the whole plot, this is the 3rd and last chapter, find the two previous chapters on my profile: https://www.deviantart.com/barbychanThe characters of Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei,you belong to you, me and Levi.Thank you for reading, have fun!
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	LEMON - Training with Heichou [LevixReader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys - as always, I just uploaded here a chapter with lemon/smut since deviantArt wouldn't let me do that.
> 
> Check out the story from the beginning if you're curious about the whole plot, this is the 3rd and last chapter, find the two previous chapters on my profile: https://www.deviantart.com/barbychan
> 
> The characters of Attack on Titan belong to Isayama Hajime-sensei,  
> you belong to you, me and Levi.  
> Thank you for reading, have fun!

**_From the previous chapter:_ **

_Our faces were so close to each other that our noses nearly touched, and I felt the air on my skin when he exhaled loudly through it after inhaling sharply in anger. I heard him grit his teeth. I smirked and continued to provoke him._

_„Why don’t you just say it to me, Captain? Why just sticking to dreams-”_

_„Don’t_ die _.” He glared into my eyes, completely stiffened. „I’m having dreams about you dying, almost every night. Satisfied?”_

_What...?_

We glared at each other, doing our best to hold back from probably killing one another.

„…What?” I spoke my mind frustratedly. „What are you talking about?”

Levi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

„I’m not even getting my 3-hour-long sleep before the operation in the morning?” He mumbled dryly, then looked back into my eyes coldly. „There’s not much to explain. I keep dreaming about you being killed by a titan. It’s not the most pleasant thing, [First name].”

„So…” I went silent for a moment, thinking it through. „Are you afraid that you would… lose me?”

Levi slammed his palms down onto the desk loudly, making me wince.

„I won’t _lose you_ , because we never had each other in the first place.”

„Okay, then let me rephrase it. Have you been avoiding me because you didn’t want to care about me too much, so my possible death wouldn’t affect you?” As I uttered the words and realise their meaning, my eyes widened. Does that mean…?

„I am not seeing your head torn off your fucking body.” Levi pressed his lips together, looking away as if he had just recalled some awful memory. „I’m already responsible for my own squad. I already had conversations with too many soldiers who died within days. I’m tired of seeing everyone die.”

„But Levi!” I reached out to touch his hands, but he brought them back. „You’re not responsible for my life and you know it, only I am. You don’t need to worry about me…”

„So are you saying we should just continue fucking around and we shouldn’t care if the other one dies?” He asked flatly.

„No, but… it can happen to anyone in this world.” I whispered. „We shouldn’t… hold ourselves back, just because we can die tomorrow. We shouldn’t be afraid to love…”

„Who said anything about love? Just because I’m having dreams about you, it doesn’t mean anything.” Levi scowled. „I still haven’t asked for your opinion. I don’t want to be involved with you, and that’s the end of it.”

„But you having dreams about me… doesn’t it mean that it’s already too late for that?” I raised my head and looked him in the eyes. „Maybe you already care. Otherwise… as I said, I’m going tomorrow. You won’t stop me.”

My lips trembled. I wasn’t really sure about what to say or do – the cat was let out of the bag, and I finally got to know why he started avoiding me. He can twist the words however he wants, but it’s clear that he knows that if we keep meeting, my death will hurt him more.

I felt a lump in my throat. In a way, he’s right. He’s humanity’s strongest soldier, he will survive. If nobody else does, he still will. But as for me… I’m just an average cadet, not even in his squad. I’m perfectly expendable.

If Levi became more intimate with me – would it affect him during the fights? Would he be (at least subconsciously) looking for me, trying to save me? Wouldn’t that be the natural thing to do – and at the same time, wouldn’t that be the absolute disaster for humanity if Levi was distracted during these operations, by an insignificant soldier that I am?

„You’re not going, and it’s not up do debate. Go back to your room and sleep already.” He sighed, walking towards me and grabbing my arm, then leading me to the door, kindly showing me the way out.

My fist curled into a ball. Fine, there’s nothing left to do. No matter how much I love Levi… not only that, but no matter _who_ loves him, it will always be nothing more than a curse. It seems he simply can’t afford to care anymore.

„You know, you’re right. I hope my death won’t upset you too much.” I returned his cold look. „After all, you’re just some man I fucked, nothing less, nothing more. I guess I can just find someone else, maybe even Erwin or so…” I grabbed the handle of the door and opened it. „See you tomorrow at the-”

Before I could leave, the door was shut with a loud bang by a single kick coming from Levi. I looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows, questioningly.

„Care to enlighten me what you are babbling about, [First name]?” His face was so dark and intimidating suddenly that a shiver _almost_ ran down my spine. „What the fuck is up with Erwin and you?”

I furrowed my eyebrows. I just didn’t want him to have the upper hand completely, obviously that’s why I brought up the commander’s name – maybe even slightly hoping that Levi would get a little bit jealous, but I didn’t think it would work.

„That’s none of your business, Captain.” I answered coolly, folding my arms. „You just claimed that you don’t want to be involved with me so fine, I won’t bother you anymore. I’m done.”

While I was speaking, I was instinctively backing up as Levi cornered me. My back hit the door as I ran out of space, and he placed his palms against the wooden entrance on either side of my head, boxing me in.

„Didn’t you tell me to leave and sleep? Let me go.” I snapped trying to push him away, but I couldn’t make him move an inch, he was hard as a marble statue.

Levi grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him and not avoid his gaze. My heartbeat accelerated.

„[First name], Erwin is done for. He only has one fucking arm, and he’s riding to his death, don’t you realise that? He gave me a fucking liquid in a fucking syringe to decide who’s going to turn into a titan next time.” He pressed his body against mine, and I gasped at his touch, even though I couldn’t directly feel him because of the clothes. „The beast, the armoured and the colossal titan are waiting for us. All our hope is that goddamn key of that brat. The future is fucking grim, [First name]. Yet all you can think of is who you can fuck?”

Levi grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard.

„Answer me, brat-”

„It’s just none of your business!” I interrupted with a yell at him with eyes shut in despair. „It’s not about fucking anyway, it’s about how you couldn’t be decent and how you don’t give a shit about other people’s feelings! But don’t worry, I either die tomorrow, or if I miraculously survive, I’ll have someone else who will appreciate me and-”

All of a sudden a pair of lips cut me off, shutting me up aggressively. Levi grabbed my face with both hands roughly and pulled me into the dominant kiss deeper, while pressing his body almost painfully hard against me, completely up the door.

„Levi!” I managed to breathe as I pulled away for a second. „Don’t…”

My resistance probably wasn’t too convincing as I melted into his touch and busy hands. Even if my mind was protesting weakly, trying to remind me the past hurtful weeks and the fact that he just said that he didn’t want to be involved, my heart couldn’t help but celebrate, and almost burst with happiness and overflowing joy.

Levi’s hands impatiently tugged at my pants to pull them down, while his face was buried in my neck, lips on my delicate skin, kissing and biting it.

„Don’t tell me how you’ll have someone else.” He breathed into the soft spot where my neck and shoulders meet. „You’re driving me crazy. Don’t do this to me, [First name]…”

Levi threw aside my pants quickly, leaving me only in my panties and sleeveless top.

Butterflies – I felt butterflies inside my whole body. I felt my heart throbbing in my throat, and I had no idea what to say. Even if I had been working on provoking some kind of reaction from him, I was simply overwhelmed now with all these emotions.

„You shouldn’t have cut me off…” I whispered quietly, but Levi quickly earned a louder moan from me as he lift me up harshly and put my legs around his waist, easily managing with my weight. I groaned in pain – my bruises still hurt from my stunt with the horse. „Don’t be so rough, I just survived a fall!”

„I need to have you right now,” He murmured. „and make sure you won’t be able to move tomorrow so you stay here.”

I just realised that he already undid his belt and unzipped his trousers.

„Wait…” I tried to slow him down, but Levi wasn’t the patient type.

He was already so hard, and I had to admit that I was dying to have him inside of me. Wasting no time, he pushed my panties aside and entered me with irresistible force, holding me firmly by my hips while I dug my heels into his muscular back, arms wrapped around his neck. I moaned in the mixture of pain and pleasure. He was way too big to just go in like that, but I was already excited, making it a little easier.

Then, he started moving.

Just like with everything else, he wasn’t gentle and half-assed, but brutal and merciless. He fucked me up against the door hard, thrusting forcefully and violently, reducing me into a moaning, groaning and panting mess. I was holding onto him with all my might as he was pounding into me, my back hitting the wooden material with every move.

„Didn’t you say I wasn’t good at fucking you?” He growled through his teeth, referring to my outburst from before, when I was babbling to Armin and Connie during the dinner, talking about that „mysterious guy” who set me up.

„Ah, I- Ah” I cried out. „I didn’t mean that!”

„Didn’t mean that, huh?”

He went even harder and faster. My nails dug into his back as I was trying to take him in.

I slowly became used to his rawness and demanding rhythm, and I felt the pleasure building up inside me, starting to become unbearable to hold it in. I needed instant release.

„Levi!” I whimpered. „I want to come, make me come!”

To my surprise, he didn’t keep going but put me down to change position. I almost collapsed because of my violently shaking legs, but he turned me around and thrust into me once again, now pressing my body against the door. From behind, I felt his hot skin against my back, and from the front, my chest was pushed against the cold doorway.

„Don’t be anyone else’s, [First name]. Be mine.” I heard him say almost softly – but although his tone was close to being silky, his fingers grasped onto my hips bruisingly roughly, yanking them back and forth to meet his thrusts.

„Ah..yes, I’m yours, Ah-” I could barely form the words in ecstasy.

I felt a hand of his make its way to my clit, one of his fingers beginning to massage and rub it in an expert manner. He knew exactly when and how to touch me to make me go off helplessly.

„Levi!” I cried out. I couldn’t take it anymore and came hard, my orgasm almost knocking me unconscious as it spread inside my whole body, sending hot tingling and vibrating sensations all over.

I couldn’t even catch my breath, because Levi also pulled out, grabbed my hair to force me down onto the floor. He pushed his huge, throbbing, hard cock into my mouth instantly, and in a splitsecond he came. I didn’t waste any drop and swallowed all his cum eagerly, still under the influence of my mindblowing orgasm. At the moment, he could have done anything to me, and I would have done anything for him.

„Do you want to sleep here?” He glanced at me as I was panting on my knees, on the floor. He, on the other hand already seemed so organised, as if nothing happened in the last ten minutes or so.

I took a deep breath to regain my control and looked at the lonely sofa in the room. Speaking of which, wouldn’t that have been more comfortable than the floor and door to have wild sex?

„Do you want me to sleep here?” I asked cautiously. He just asked me to be his, but… is he sure? Is that the truth? Isn’t that simply because instincts took over?

However… I have to confess that I felt so much better than before. All the frustration, all the hard feelings were gone. My heart felt incredibly carefree, like I couldn’t give a damn about anything in the world – the stress was all gone.

Don’t underestimate the power of orgasms after some top quality sex!

„Yeah. After we had a shower.”

I rolled my eyes at his obsession with cleaniless, but I was smiling as he helped me to my feet.

„Ow!” I hissed, tapping my crotch area and weak, trembling legs. „You really had to make me unable to move for the next few days, didn’t you?”

He raised his eyebrows a bit, eyes half-lidded as always with his stoic expression.

„I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He claimed, but I could hear that almost undetectable smugness in his voice.

„I’m still going tomorrow, you know!” I warned him as we were heading towards the bathroom. „You really don’t have to worry about me. You do your thing and I’ll do mine. The only thing you should be concerned about is that you don’t ignore me from now on if you don’t want my dangerous and childish wrath. Since, as you can probably recall, you asked me to be yours.”

My tone was light and playful, but I still intended to bring up what he had said to see if he really meant those things.

He frowned slightly at me, then shook his head a little.

„Whatever you say.” He mumbled. „As long as you’re not dirty or let me wash you.”

„But Heichou, I thought you liked me dirty too, though.” I grinned at him mischievously.

„At certain and special times, when I’m the one who made you filthy.”

***

I turned to my other side, and an unexpected pain struck through my arm. I let out a groan, eyes still closed and turned back to my original position, but it just wasn’t comfortable anymore.

I moaned once again, this time not because of the aching, but for the fact that I sensed the sunlight coming in through the windows, and that I was already half-awake. I opened my eyes slowly, peering at the ceiling. What, this room seems smaller than what I’m used to. A turned my head – and I had no idea where I was.

I sat up in a blink of an eye, just to realise that I’m in Levi’s office, on his sofa. I was covered with a light, perfectly clean and blanket – it smelled really good, somehow infused with Levi’s own scent.

But the owner was nowhere to be found.

Still sleepy and struggling to keep my eyes open, I tossed aside the blanked and got on my feet. I stretched my hurting limbs accompanied with a yawn, then frowned at the blinding light from the sun. Why is it already this burning…?

Damn!

After putting on my pants quickly I rushed out of the office, frantically aiming for the cadet’s room. It was already implying a lot that I didn’t hear any noises, so I wasn’t too surprised that I found noone in there when I barged in.

„Shit!” I cursed, running to the hall, trying to ignore the pain in my side, leg and arms and hoping that the Survey corps haven’t left just yet and I can catch up somehow.

However, when I got there it was also empty. I let out an angry huff, then turned around my hills to go for the stable, but a low voice stopped me – and it didn’t come from a certain Corporal despite my hopes.

„[Last name], what are you doing here running around like a headless chicken?”

I looked at the source of the voice, and found the bald merciless trainer, Keith Shadis slowly walking towards me.

Well fuck, what do I tell him? That I slept in and that I’m late for this whole big-ass operation that will probably decide the future of humanity inside the walls?

„Shit…” I muttered under my breath, then saluted him in a bad mood. „Good morning, sir.”

„Go back and have a rest once Commander Erwin let you be absent and stay here. Levi Heichou specifically told me to watch over you.” Shadis announced, and I could barely hear it, but I’m positive that he added: „….He also told me to stay away from cadet [Last name] though, I’ll be damned if I understand that clean freak…”

„He did say that…?” I repeated with an sorrowful sigh, and my head fell forward in disappointment.

He did manage to sabotage me after all.

„There was another thing, too.” Shadis continued with a frown. „Levi Heichou instructed that you move to his office to keep it clean while he’s gone. He also added that you should prepare yourself, because when he’s back he’s going to continue training you.” He narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously. „Cadet, how come that of all people _you_ ’re being trained by Humanity’s strongest soldier Levi when half of the comrades would kill to have this opportunity, and the other half wouldn’t even dare dream about it?”

I perked my head up, and couldn’t hold back the joyful, stupid, love-struck smile that invaded my lips as the warm and stickly feeling filled my insides.

Maybe he really wants me to be his. Maybe he really just wants to save me from dying, that’s why he wanted me to stay. Maybe… maybe I was right when I told him that it was too late, because he already cares.

We were so focused on the possibility that I would die, or he would die, or something terrible will happen – but we never considered that what if things turn out to be good? What if the future is not that grim after all? Why not give it a shot?

„Who knows…” I grinned at him scandalously wholeheartedly, then tilted my head back, closing my eyes as the sunlights hit my face. „I hope he will also be prepared, cause I won't spare him either when he comes back.”

With this I winked at him, leaving him utterly shocked as I marched away, whistling (or attempting to do so) in a carefree mood knowing that nothing could erase this dumb smile from my face.

For now, all I can do is trusting Levi and the Survey corps. For the time being, I guess I should clean his office, maybe I could earn some rewards from Heichou - or who knows, maybe I'm more down for a punishment?


End file.
